


【兰豆/罗枝】国王的心

by JelsaFrost



Category: Great Pretender, Great Pretender (Anime), 大欺诈师
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelsaFrost/pseuds/JelsaFrost
Summary: 不甘心只是Omega的魔女，遇见了森林里迷路的旅人Beta……（相互套路的副本开启*✨给汛的✨魔女和旅人✨*装成Beta的Alpha罗兰*梦想成为Alpha的Omega枝豆*OOC属于我，美好属于你们！*杠就是你对✓
Kudos: 10





	【兰豆/罗枝】国王的心

**Author's Note:**

> 不甘心只是Omega的魔女，遇见了森林里迷路的旅人Beta……（相互套路的副本开启
> 
> *✨给汛的✨魔女和旅人✨  
> *装成Beta的Alpha罗兰  
> *梦想成为Alpha的Omega枝豆  
> *OOC属于我，美好属于你们！  
> *杠就是你对✓

短短三天的故事。

【旅】

月光与夜晚落入魔女的眼睛，风的精灵拨动树叶，弹唱出空灵的曲调。

将胸前的蓝宝石戒指藏回衬衣内，枝村真人从河畔边站起，打算就着一路月色原路返回。

“奇怪，怎么还没来。”他喃喃自语，“难道是我感知有误？”

枝村真人揪断几根青草，闭目吟诵出古老的咒语，只见一阵雾霾蓝的雾气缓缓腾起，待视线再度清晰后，河面已架起一座牢固的桥。翡翠绿的藤条随风摇晃，像极了女妖美杜莎吐舌露齿的蛇发。

忽然，河的对岸窜出来一个人影，身形狼狈至极，双手紧紧抱着个脏兮兮的行囊，“救救我！后面有野兽在追我！”

这个人类浑身上下都散发出“你为什么要追我”的哀嚎，事不关己，枝村真人本不欲理会，奈何那人飞奔的速度实在够快，一眨眼的功夫，他已经跑到了枝村身后的大树跟前，“都是人类，你不会见死不救吧？！”

唉，不救你就全剧终了，哪来的后续看啊。

枝村真人随意一挥手，清澈的河流瞬间变成了高大的荆棘墙，树藤张牙舞爪阻断了野兽的去路，凄惨的嚎叫过后，一切重新归为寂静。

这时候，迷路的旅人才意识到，他闯进的不是普通的森林，而是某位不得了的人物深藏的庄园。“我……不太了解魔法。”

他对于魔法的认知度，仅存于炼金术师和求雨巫师，再高级一点的，就处于他的盲区范围里了。

金发蓝眼的高个青年瘫坐到树跟边，眼看着像是魔女的小家伙一步步朝他走近，“我刚才是不是吓到你了？”枝村真人弯腰伸出手，洁净的手心里有道疤痕。

“只是个普通戏法而已。”枝村自认为滴水不漏，殊不知这在对方看来简直是此地无银三百两，“怎么称呼你？”

“罗兰。”罗兰抱紧自己的背包，一头凌乱的金色长发融入月光，比黄金还要夺目。

枝村察觉到罗兰对他的怀疑，继续解释道：“我不是强盗，如果你要走，我可以马上带你找到别的出口。”

罗兰摇了摇头，只用余惊未消的桃花眼定定仰视枝村真人，后者见状叹了口气，响指一打招来只羽毛光滑的夜莺，“你领罗兰出去，回到人类群居的地方。”

“其实……我只是暂时迷路了。”罗兰这才回答枝村，“包里是我的药剂。”

“你生病了？”枝村真人惊讶，他的发情期快到了，若是这家伙碍事，那还不如就地解决罗兰划算，“你是Beta？”

“嗯，”这声应答嗓音低沉，如同雨夜中的惊雷直击枝村心灵，“走散的同伴里有Alpha，不知道碰到了什么东西，突然失控了，还连累了我们一行人。”

罗兰不晓得的是，每当有人类闯入森林，枝村真人都会派夜莺跟随，一旦有人落单，就会派野兽去追赶他，当然，前提是这人得是Alpha。谁知道这回工藤判断失误，给他搞到个Beta。

枝村真人强忍郁闷的心情，算了，总好过没有人来。毕竟在人类的谣言里，森林居住着的魔女是个可怕的怪物，已经很久没有身强体壮的人类敢来这里了。

夜莺鸣叫了两声，似是在询问枝村真人的意见。半晌，枝村听到自己果断的声音：“罗兰，不介意的话，你和我走一趟吧？”不对，说得跟罗兰犯错了一样，“我是说，你要不要先跟我回家？”

罗兰握住枝村真人还未放下的手，指腹无意间摩挲过他手心那道淡淡的疤痕，湖蓝色的眼眸撕开迷茫的遮挡，流露出猎物上钩前的兴奋，“那，麻烦你了。”

枝村还天真地以为罗兰眼底是得救的雀跃，“愚蠢的人类。”他差点没忍住释放自己的信息素。

两人身影逐渐远去，天上开始下起毛毛细雨，雨水如一根根锐利的针扎在野兽的尸体上，被枝村真人留下善后的夜莺化为一位瘦小的男子，一跃至荆棘墙上空，双手在空中划出弦月的弧度，一柄锋利的寒刃立刻朝野兽飞去——紫月令尸身上的裂痕不断扩散，几次呼吸后便支离破碎，只有一根乌鸦的黑羽遗留在原地。

工藤捡起羽毛揣进兜里，又溜进灌木丛间解决下一个问题。

繁茂草木间，崭新的捕兽夹射出冰冷的光。

【空】

整洁的小屋里满是草药味，罗兰把包挂在门边：“恕我冒昧，你在配置抑制剂？”

“不是，”枝村真人矢口否认，“我也是Beta。”

“这么巧。”罗兰得到允许，四处走动，目光所及的尽头是一把古铜色的捕梦网，紫罗兰色的丝线编织出严实的网，九片大小相同的孔雀尾羽悬在捕梦网之下。落日半藏于西山之后，普照万物的光芒穿透捕梦网，更让罗兰湖蓝的眼眸流光溢彩，似星波揽动深海，点亮寂静的长夜。

枝村真人瞧见罗兰在把玩捕梦网，跟他说那是能捕捉美梦的东西，“虽然这些年来我都没做过梦。”

“怎么会，”罗兰盯着老旧的捕梦网，饶有兴趣地道，“属于你的，自然会回来。”

“梦不是假的吗？”

“只是你忘记了的事情而已。”

罗兰从未想过，多年后他和枝豆的重逢，会如此轻松又烦恼。

他将安神香放到一边，坐在枝村真人的床边，等待捕梦网把埋在魔女海深处的记忆唤醒。

“罗兰……”睡梦中几欲醒来的枝村真人终是忍不住唤了他一声。

尽管只是无意识地呼唤。

罗兰手肘撑在床单上，低头打量枝村真人，皎洁的月光映亮了他苍白的脸颊。

他拾起露在枝村睡衣外的蓝宝石戒指，眸光流转，像一个重获珍宝的小孩。

“找到你了。”

这一次，再也不会让他的枝豆跑了。

早晨醒来，背部画有金色时钟图案的乌鸦停在窗台，尖锐的叫声惊醒了枝村真人。

乌鸦幻化成人形，居然和前一晚善后的男人长得一模一样，他熟练地做好了两杯热饮，端了其中一杯来找罗兰，脸上的笑容谄媚：“呐，我觉得你需要补充点能量。”

罗兰抬头，工藤继续道：“枝村最喜欢的口味，我特意给你做了一份。”

罗兰接过，香甜的气味迎面而来：“谢谢，”他转头问从屋里走出来的枝村真人，“要一起喝吗？”

枝村真人在他身旁坐下，摇了摇头：“我刚喝完，你独自美丽吧。”

略显憔悴的Beta果真一饮而尽。

“看起来你很……呃……”枝村真人掠起一撮金发，“头发都懒得打理？”

罗兰拢了拢前鬓散开的发丝，露出懊恼的神情。

“既然这样，枝豆，那你帮我扎头发吧。”他抿唇笑了笑，从手腕上扯下一条发圈，塞到枝村真人手上，“拿住。”

枝村真人一脸古怪的表情，欲言又止。

“放心，我洗过头。”罗兰说。

谁关心你洗不洗头！

枝村真人解释道：“我不会。”

“交朋友不就是这样的吗，”听到这话，罗兰眼疾手快拉住向后躲的枝村，“自己能做的事，对方偏要为你做。”

躲在屋内奉命记录的工藤：……

工藤内心：这不是交朋友，这是谈恋爱。

罗兰的长发十分柔顺，发色是纯正的金色，发质好得没话说。枝村真人花费了一刻钟的时间，堪堪将发绳系成蝴蝶结状束住罗兰的头发，手弹了弹他的发尾，“罗兰，可不可以给我一截你的头发？”

“你要用来做什么？”

“啊……我不是Beta嘛，”枝村真人随口编出个理由，“你也是Beta，我想……想做个研究。”

话语里半真半假，罗兰倒同意得挺爽快：“你剪吧。”

一道白光闪过，罗兰的头发只剩下个短短的小揪揪，低低地扎在后脑勺处。

枝村真人歉意一笑：“不好意思，手抖。”才怪，两B相遇必有一A，他就是那个更A的B！

罗兰捋顺枝村真人的刘海：“我有一个问题，不知当不当讲。”

“什么？”

“你的院子这么空，为什么不种花？”

“森林里没有花，除非鲜血溅落灌溉草地，才会长出红玫瑰。”枝村真人眨了眨眼睛，小声又迅速地说，“我挺想看看樱花长什么样的，不过我不敢……我没离开过这里。”

罗兰若有所思，起身朝工藤的方向走去：“枝豆，借用一下。”

第二天天气总算放晴，罗兰提议让枝村真人带他出去逛一逛。

“昨晚有做梦吗？”罗兰问道。

枝村真人对梦境里的场景还心存疑虑，自然不会说实话：“没有，我的捕梦网大概是失灵了。”

罗兰在绿荫里回过头，细碎的阳光撒在他的浴衣上，枝村真人看见，湖蓝的眸子里蕴藏星空，宇宙光尘、星河尘埃皆落在他的睫毛上，眼底盛满了温柔，唯独只硬照他一人的身影。

“没关系，今天你一定会做个好梦。”罗兰蒙住枝村真人的眼睛，“在我说睁眼之前，不许偷看。”

俩人跨桥渡过湍急的河流，荆棘墙隔开的世界充满朝气，松柏、法国梧桐，疏密与清浊的厮混，在风中摇曳出芬芳。无边无际的樱花在流光中成群成簇，有着碎钻一般的光亮，风情无限，枝村真人紧随罗兰身后，穿过灿漫的花海，按捺住心里的惊艳，纳下这份不凡的惊喜。

“你竟然找得到这处温泉，”枝村真人伸手探了探清澈的热水，“现在的季节怎么会有樱花？”

罗兰笑笑不说话，这问题一回答就得露馅——他昨个让工藤飞回王国传信给阿比，侍卫长认命地接受大材小用的指示，派人连夜在荆棘墙外面扎了无数朵樱花，盛大的场面一度惊动了居住在森林里的生物，然而工藤虚报命令，只说是给魔女的礼物，请各位守口如瓶。

罗兰拉着枝村真人坐到小桌边，一起弄烧烤吃。自从父母离开后，枝村已经很久没有这种娱乐活动了，他见罗兰动作熟练，好奇地问道：“罗兰，你一般先烤什么啊？”

罗兰不答反问：“你呢？”

“肉类很难熟，我……我父亲都是先烤鸡翅和鸡腿这类的。”枝村真人老实回答，丝毫没意识到自己半只脚踏中了罗兰的套路。

“哦，我嘛，我会先考虑你。”罗兰用盐水煮起一盘新鲜的海虾，语气中不自觉染上了愉悦。

枝村真人：“......罗兰，你给老子清醒点。”

明明是很老的套路，但依旧有被撩到！

这是怎么回事？

莫非真是单身久了，土味都变得动听了？！

罗兰用陶制的斗笠碗倒上一碗清酒，接着又给枝村真人剥虾，棕发Omega一小口一小口地饮酒，酒液流过咽喉，醇香迅速在口腔内蔓延，似乎所有的感官都被那醇厚之味填满。

枝村真人舒适得眯起焦糖色眼睛，看什么都觉得格外温情。

“你吃虾头，我吃尾巴。”罗兰装作没闻到清冽的信息素气味，给枝村真人剥完虾后擦干净手，“少喝点，容易上头。”

“老子才没有那么容易喝醉！”枝村真人端起小碗跟罗兰碰杯，“你够意思，以后我也为你做点什么吧。”

罗兰愣了一下，随即温和地笑道：“说话算话吗？枝豆。”

“那是当然的啊！”枝村真人认真地道，“你可以做的事，我偏偏要为你做。”

暮色悄悄降临，天然的温泉效果极佳，枝村真人静下心来正视自己的情感——他无望而孤独地活了这么久，世间从没有烈酒能让他醉，如今，倒是罗兰让他醉在温柔的错觉里，再也不愿醒来。

不，他不是，他没有！

枝村真人顿时有点紧张，由于罗兰在家对他寸步不离，昨天压根找不着机会配置新药剂，因此他出门前喝的药是前天剩下的……

做好事前准备，利人利己。

枝村真人觉得自己真傻。

“枝豆，我觉得呼吸有点困难。”罗兰忽然开口说道。

别问，问就是他觉得剧情发展不够快。

“你怎么了？！”枝村真人这才想起身边的金发Beta可是他蓄谋已久的猎物，“我去给你找热水！”

“不用了，”罗兰打断枝村·直男·真人的发言，“可能是酒劲上来了。”

“那怎么办，送你回去休息？”枝村真人缺乏照顾人的经验，开玩笑，罗兰的心要是出问题，那他的药方怎么办？！

罗兰睁开眼，枝村真人只感到一阵眩晕，周围的空气忽然变得清爽，仿佛阳光与海滩相遇的气息，夹杂着檀木的芳香，“不用，你给我补充下能量。”

枝村真人正疑惑要怎么补充，罗兰已经从后面搂住他了。

“你你你你干什么！”枝村真人声音都带着颤抖，一激动便不小心把罗兰的发绳解了下来，金发在水波间飘荡，好似勾勒在月白丝绸上的金色丝线。

“同为Beta，你不用这么……紧张吧？”罗兰用下颔碰了碰枝村真人后颈，那里不知在什么时候粘上了一朵樱花，跟个纹身似的，让皮肤细腻的后颈变得更加诱人。

老子不是真正的Beta啊！枝村真人额头开始渗出冷汗，一时兴起饮酒已然导致药效不足，现在只要罗兰再触碰到他脖颈，Omega的信息素随时都能释放出来。

罗兰收拢怀抱，前胸与枝村真人后背紧紧相贴，鼻尖轻轻地压着他肩窝，和枝村活泼的性格不同，他信息素的味道更像是雪一般清冷，闻起来很舒服，也很令人心安。虽然罗兰晓得，枝豆其实是个内心非常没有安全感的魔女。

手掌渐渐从腰窝上移，罗兰环住枝村真人胸膛，眸色深沉，好在眼前有打湿的碎发遮掩，不然枝村一定能发现他眼中的占有欲，“真是……抱起来就不想放开了啊……”的确，Omega身体的柔软度比想象中好千倍万倍。

枝村真人快撑不住了，他总觉得有股味道正在不断地引导他去接近罗兰，“罗兰，你好了没？这样很奇怪诶。”

罗兰今天也没注射药剂，仅是凭借自身优良的控制力收敛了信息素而已，他盯着枝村真人沾染樱花的后颈，不再犹豫，闭眼隔着花瓣用力亲了亲Omega的腺体。

唇瓣热得很，酥麻感像风吹大火一样往全身扩散，枝村真人被烫得一个激灵，顿时连反抗都忘了，动作也变得僵硬。

“喂！你给我收敛点！不要弄痕迹上去！”枝村真人慌了。

罗兰张开齿关，慢吞吞地撕咬下那朵粉嫩的樱花，“你耳朵红了呢，枝豆。”他意味深长地说完，再次已不容拒绝的架势在枝村真人的腺体上落下欲征服的吻。

枝村真人脑子里“轰”的一声响，短暂的空白过后，惊恐程度不亚于错觉身体里的血液在倒流，“你……你是Alpha！”不是判断错误，他清楚地感受到了身后之人在传递自己的信息素，从试探到浓烈，不过两句话的时间而已。

“啊，被你发现了。”罗兰手指按着枝村真人的后背，把喘息的Omega压在浴池的石壁上，脸上的神情透露出意犹未尽，“你不正是因为这样，才想要我的心吗？”

“你、你知道？”枝村真人有气无力地骂出了声，“你不仅骗我，还乱翻我的东西？！”

罗兰抬手拍了拍枝村真人发烫的脸颊，力度不大，像是天鹅的羽毛刮过一般，挑起又痒又麻的亲密感，“枝豆，是你的捕梦网告诉我的。”

对哦！也就是说，刚入家门他就聊爆了！

枝村真人挺想一巴掌扇到罗兰脸上的，奈何本性胜过情感，他现在已经被Omega的生理反应干扰，下意识把脸凑过去对罗兰的手指蹭了又蹭，活脱脱一只粘人的小猫。

“那……”周身皆被罗兰的味道环绕，枝村真人此刻呼吸全乱，“你不惧怕我的魔力……”

“笨蛋，看到这个还不明白？”罗兰晃了晃枝村戴着的项链，蓝宝石戒指在水下泛起柔和的光泽，宛若罗兰独具魅力的眼睛，“要调教以坏蛋自居，既认真又单纯的小魔女，实在是……”罗兰咬了下枝村真人的耳垂，“叫我难以抗拒。”

没错，他改主意了，与其杀死魔女，不如驯服这个长生不老的Omega。

这就是喜欢吧，喜欢到这般需要避嫌的时刻，他们两个的膝盖也依然朝着彼此，想要身体触碰的私欲几乎要冲破理智的防线。

刹那间，罗兰挺立的五官与枝村真人记忆里某个孩童的重叠在一起，他心跳加速，不敢相信地瞪大了眼睛：“你是罗兰，罗兰·蒂埃里？！”

“是我，枝豆。”罗兰桃花眼含笑，“好久不见，桃乐茜的东西，是时候还给我了。”

直到被推倒在楼梯上时，枝村真人也想不通究竟是哪一步错了，他和罗兰竟会纠缠至此。

“放开老子！滚一边去！”枝村真人从温泉里逃出时过于匆忙，只来得及抓起内裤穿上，转念一想他可是魔女诶，为什么不用魔法变衣服出来啊！结果忙中出错，舌头打结的枝村念错了咒语，以至于现在，他身上的浴袍轻易就被罗兰扒拉了下来，褪至手臂间正巧能令他行动不便。

Alpha强硬且充满征服欲的信息素不再遮掩，罗兰充分利用自身优势来暗示枝村真人给他回应，毕竟身下的Omega宁可隐忍咬唇一声不吭，也不愿直视自己早已按捺不住的欲望。

早在出发前，罗兰就算准了时机，在他和枝豆独处的这几天内，必然会迎来Omega的发情期。

枝村真人千防万防，一盘好棋败在了阿比助攻的清酒上。

他忘记了酒与药效不可兼得啊！

罗兰掀起枝村真人浴袍的下摆，右手食指勾起内裤弹了一下，发出的“啪”的声音让枝村真人身体猛地一抖，楼梯间安装的魔法鹿角灯应声亮起，黑暗的屋子立刻充斥着昏黄的暖光，与暧昧的喘息声交相呼应。

罗兰扯下枝村真人的内裤，一直脱到他的膝盖才停下，右手中指戴上了蓝宝石戒指，上面残存的Omega信息素令罗兰玩心大起，他的手顺着臀肉往中间的穴口滑去，枝村真人当即肌肉紧绷，待他放松下来时，罗兰的一根手指已经探了进去，指腹激动地按动甬道内的各处，才被撩拨了几下，枝村便发出了呜呜的呻吟声，“罗兰，你……快停下……”

Alpha对Omega作出这般侵犯的举动，接下来会发生什么根本不言而喻，但枝村真人不想这么快被标记啊！

罗兰俯身拉开枝村真人捂住嘴巴的手，伸舌沿着他的侧脸一路舔到耳朵，粗重的呼吸喷撒在枝村的肌肤，他不得不发出闷哼声提醒罗兰，“别咬我耳朵……痒……”

Omega身体的敏感程度罗兰是学习过的，但出乎他意料的是，发情期的Omega也太过于敏感了。

“枝豆，我会让你舒服的。”罗兰无视枝村真人的抗议，大力地吮吸他饱满的耳垂，又将右手中指也探入枝村的体内，冰凉的蓝宝石搁得甬道里的软肉紧致收缩，对罗兰捣鼓的手指穷追不舍。

枝村真人大喘粗气，脸因为性欲被挑起而红得快要滴血。

“别用手指了……戒指弄得我好痛……”枝村真人请求道。

“再忍一下，待会我进去就满足你。”罗兰将两人的浴袍一并脱下，仔细地垫在枝村真人身下，空出的左手用力揉抚枝村光滑的胸膛，掌心摩挲过乳尖，枝村被刺激得一哆嗦，揽住罗兰脖子的手没忍住使劲往下一按，罗兰顺势用齿尖啃咬立起的红果，还恶意用下巴上短短的胡茬去摩擦枝村泛红的皮肤，兴奋的目光赤裸裸地观察Omega扬起脖颈的优美线条。

枝村真人抱住罗兰的头试图推开他，结果这人上瘾了似的依旧含着不放，“罗兰！”

“嗯？”罗兰放入第三根手指，枝村立刻夹紧双腿，焦糖色的眼眸露出不满，自以为狠厉地瞪了眼占据主导权的Alpha。

罗兰挠了挠枝村真人腰间的软肉，趁其不备顺势拉开他的两条大腿，细密湿润的吻一个接一个落在大腿内侧，离中心的敏感地带越来越近。

枝村真人连忙挡住自己的命根，生怕罗兰前后一块玩弄，殊不知这在对方眼中便是加重欲拒还迎的意味。

罗兰抽出手指，埋头用舌头爱抚欲求不满的小穴，枝村真人的身体像是通过了电流般的麻痒，他感觉穴口的褶皱被罗兰以舌尖抚平，时不时还在小孔处舔弄一阵，强烈的快感令枝村真人招架不住，仿佛溺水之人寻找救命稻草，在痉挛之中薅住了罗兰的头发，因过度兴奋喷了罗兰一嘴。

“呜……罗兰……我不行了……”枝村真人蒙住罗兰的眼睛，羞愤地阻止Alpha去窥探密林中的景色。

罗兰手劲很重，大力揉搓枝村臀部的软肉，强迫他翻身趴在楼梯上，双手掐着枝村腰侧让他撅起屁股，硬挺的巨物重重地顶入。

“疼！疼！”枝村真人眼前发白，哪怕再怎么渴望，身下要被撕裂的痛楚也太真实了，“你干脆直接咬我吧！”他疼到失智，开始胡言乱语。

“所以啊，枝豆，”罗兰没打算一次就完全标记他的枝豆，在温泉里也不过是浅尝辄止的一咬，眼下俩人的信息素跟连理枝似的紧紧缠绕，不论是他们其中哪个，都不会舍得将对方推开，“你不要拒绝，这是命中注定。”

枝村真人心一跳，不由自主转头和罗兰对视，雪与阳光的气息似冰似火交织相融，他阖上水汽弥漫的眼眸，放任罗兰扶着他的后颈吻了过来，嫣红唇瓣遭到吮吸啃咬，津液随着纠缠的唇舌在双方口腔内回荡。

持久的亲吻让枝村真人放松了神经，疼痛感缓下来后他甚至品出了点享受的滋味，罗兰看出他的枝豆不好意思开口要更多，索性不再忍耐，大肆挥霍自己的施虐欲。

罗兰慢慢挺动腰身，大半根没入枝村体内后，卡着他的胯部用巧劲抽插起来。跟枝村真人害怕的粗暴有出入，罗兰确实够猛烈，每一下都又狠又准，精确撞击到枝村的敏感点上，但相对于说疼，不如概括为爽更实在。

“罗兰，罗兰……”枝村真人被Alpha加快的动作惹得呓语不断，如洪水猛兽般汹涌的快感逼得他流下生理性泪水，视线朦胧间，罗兰伸手替他擦眼泪。

然后，枝村真人的余光瞥到了罗兰手臂上的图腾——金色的时钟图腾，底部是一朵纯黑的紫罗兰花图案，花瓣支撑着层叠的表盘，色彩错落醒目。

电光火石间，枝村真人有些恍惚，顾不得罗兰越发狠劲的挺送，双脚蹬地想要攀着楼梯往上爬：“你个骗子！工藤也是你的人？！”

臭男人到底安插了多少个眼线在他身边？！

“枝豆，你这人真扫兴，这种时候提起别人？”罗兰拽住枝村枝村真人的脚踝，“嫌我还不够卖力是吗？”

被伺候舒爽了这么久，枝村真人早就腿软无力了，都不用罗兰伸手去捞，自己便滑了下来，连带着罗兰猛涨了一圈的性器全根没入，Alpha发狠地入侵想逃离的Omega，激烈的“啪啪”声不绝于耳，罗兰凑近枝村真人颈边，语调再平常不过，“小魔女，你不是想要我的心吗？拿去，我都给你。”

“我不要了……你拿回去……”枝村真人发出沾染哭腔的呻吟，身体随着罗兰深入力度的大小跌宕起伏，他还想尝试往上爬，又被罗兰搂腰拦下，在连射两次间翻过身来正对惊讶的Alpha，“你的心爱上了一个人……对我没用……”

不等枝村真人说完，罗兰已低头吻住那两片被亲得红肿的嘴唇，柔软的舌头长驱直入，霸道地横扫枝村的口腔，两种信息素交错杂糅在一起，暴露了双方贪婪的迷恋，丝丝缕缕深入骨髓。

“我看你需要的是变聪明的药方。”罗兰胯下一动，狠狠顶撞了枝村真人几下，惹得枝村恼羞成怒，情急之下咬住了罗兰的喉结。

“你拐弯抹角骂我傻呢？！”

“国王爱上的，是你呀。”罗兰语气眷恋，酣畅淋漓的把枝村真人体内搅乱得天翻地覆，沾满汗渍和精液的手十指交叉相握，狭窄而紧致的甬道承受着接二连三的挺进和深穿，交合之处水光潋滟。

枝村真人裹紧被子，恍若梦境过后，他摸了摸后颈处被咬破的腺体，心底莫名升起一股满足：“罗兰！”喊完见目露疑惑的Alpha看了过来，气势瞬间弱了大半，“以后别再让我看到你。”

“我怎么了？”罗兰问。

“你……我……”枝村真人又羞又恼，憋得满脸通红，“不然见你一次喜欢你一次。”

罗兰牵起枝村真人的手，什么也没说，忽然在他掌心亲了一下，恰好是疤痕的位置。

“你要对我好一点，”罗兰抹去枝村真人眼角挂着的泪珠，“毕竟，爱上你的我，是这个世界上眼光最好的人。”

多年以后，枝村真人仍然珍藏着这一幕，他铭记着，自己一直被罗兰默默当做珍宝般爱着，每每想起，都让他觉得很美好。

【雪】

罗兰十八岁那年，第一次听说森林里的隐秘，不过那时他并不知道枝村真人身为魔女的存在。

他第一次遇见枝村真人，是从被吞噬灵魂的蛇怪偷袭开始。

时值夏日，鲜血凝固的速度很快，发黑的血迹黏在伤口周围，小小年纪的王子殿下以为自己要活不成了，望着望着，一片翠绿之中，周围忽然热闹起来，那是罗兰第一次看到传说中的魔女。

不过，魔女好像……是个男的？！

枝村真人很少会留意迷路的人类，那天却意外的把目光在这小孩身上多停留了两秒。

是个多年难见的美少年。

“人类？”枝村真人皱了皱眉，“还是受伤的。”

罗兰嘴唇翕动：“蛇怪……”

“啊，黄泉之国偷跑出来的家伙，”枝村真人脸色更难看了点，“糟糕，黑魔法侵染了一半……”

他四处搜寻能做魔法容器的东西，最终发现了罗兰随身携带的蓝宝石戒指：“抱歉，老子借用一下。”

小王子突然感觉到一种温暖而适度的触摸，发问时声音都带着颤抖：“你……你要干什么……”

蓝宝石割破掌心的皮肤，枝村真人以血为誓发动古老的魔法，取走了罗兰那一半被黑魔法污染的心，但这个救命的魔法过于强大，导致罗兰记忆出现错乱，误会是为了夺走蓝宝石戒指的魔女对他下的狠手。

枝村真人背对着罗兰，面向余晖，只将侧脸转过来看向他，明澈的眸子熠熠生辉，让罗兰无法移开视线。

“等你长大后，再来找我拿回来吧。”

罗兰不敢相信自己听到了什么：“你在救我？”

枝村真人当然没回答他。

只听闻一声无奈的轻叹，枝村真人学着过世的母亲那般，低头温柔地亲了亲小罗兰的额头。

“好话不说第二遍，”枝村真人抱起熟睡的罗兰，“想不明白就算了。”

夜色沉寂，枝村真人挪动着贴近罗兰，企图偷偷把项链往罗兰脖子上戴，他的动作很轻很柔，生怕弄醒浅眠的Alpha。

实际上，罗兰早在枝村真人凑过来时就醒了，但是又不好戳破。他等啊等，等了好久，笨拙的魔女也没能顺利给他带上。

罗兰痛苦地憋笑，假装做了噩梦而翻来覆去，不断改变睡姿来给枝村真人制造机会，忙活了好一阵，最后终于戴上了。

“比老子想象中还合适。”枝村真人自夸道。

罗兰轻哼一声，蓦地翻过身子，成功把毫无防备的枝村真人压在身下，接着又是一个缠绵而深情的法式深吻。  
“戒指。”罗兰装作惊喜，看着枝豆一脸得意，心里突然很甜，“谢谢。”

“过去这么多年，黑魔法也差不多除干净了，”枝村真人指尖穿过罗兰垂落在他肩膀的金发，神情坦然，“是你告诉我的，属于我的，谁也夺不走；不是我的东西，我也留不住。”

罗兰闻言一愣，将头贴在枝村真人胸口，听他强健有力的心跳声，笑容像是吃了糖果的孩童一般餍足，“是的，没错。”

我属于你。

“我才是属于你的。”

繁星闪烁的夜空，枝村真人驭风飞行，流淌的星光被站在高塔的罗兰看见，他一动不动盯着魔女，着了迷，决定去森林碰碰运气。

“他的命可以留下来，至于戒指，他必须还给我，那是桃乐茜留下的东西。”

罗兰·蒂埃里，他不是普通的旅人，而是身份尊贵的国王。

众所周知，国王陛下自小就套路层出，辛西娅早已习惯：“陛下，按照工藤说的，魔女也不是坏人，他只是想得到改变Omega体质的药方，而你拥有最重要的素材……国王的心。”

“我的心？”罗兰仔细琢磨了一会，忽地笑了，桃花眼平添几分戏谑，“那个无礼的家伙，不说再见就逃走了。”  
他在森林看见了歇息的枝村真人，也发现了魔女想吓唬他用乌鸦羽毛变出来的野兽，于是舍弃了布置好的陷阱和捕兽夹，假装打不过四处逃窜，好骗取小枝豆的同情心。

以寿命论的诅咒来说，一个人获得的爱越多，他的寿命就会越短；反过来也成立，一个人受到的苦难和悲伤越多，生命则会更加坚韧。

“所以恨一个人的话，就去爱他吧。”阿比嘲讽道。

“好主意。”罗兰半开玩笑道。

他确实是想让枝村真人爱上自己，好报复对方年少时的不告而别，但在短暂的三天里，他亦心甘情愿把自己的心交给了魔女做药方。

分别在际，枝村真人任凭罗兰各种软磨硬泡都坚决不动摇：“回去管理你的王国去！少来烦我！”

“你撒谎。”罗兰语气宠溺，笑着摇了摇头。

他们都一样，想要爱人，也想要被爱。

想要在每一次被幸福的时刻包围时，身旁都有他在，告诉自己，你并不孤单。

云在苍穹悄悄地飘，风吹树叶轻轻地摇，火烧云像花儿一样燃得正俏，光辉恰到好处地模糊了枝豆的棱角。罗兰偏头注视他的侧颜，一瞬间相信了岁月静好。

“给，离别礼物。”枝村真人用魔法变出一杯水蜜桃味气泡酒，冰镇后的酒液甜得冒泡，“罗兰，能稍微等我一下吗？”

“也许三年，也许四年。”

“我会等你的。”罗兰嘴角扬起一个微小的弧度，在枝村真人唇上轻轻吻了下，“枝豆，再让我咬一次吧。”

“你敢咬一个试试。”枝村真人气急。

“不可以吗？”罗兰故作惊讶地反问。

“光天化日之下，你以为可以吗？！”枝村真人驳回罗兰的反问，面部表情离狰狞不远了。

罗兰一把搂住枝村真人的腰，毫不客气一口咬住咬痕未消的腺体：“你这么说，我就更想试试看咬了的后果了。”

后劲被嘬红的皮肤又酥又麻，枝村真人握住罗兰不安分的手，没好气地道：“罗兰你松口，都红了！”

“让我对你表示一下吧，”罗兰忽然拿出一枚戒指，戴在还处于愕然状态的枝村真人右手中指上，“我真的从出生那一刻起就想这么干了。”

“不许告诉别人！”枝村真人先罗兰一步奔到桥上，像只猫儿似的吓唬罗兰道。

**Author's Note:**

> 天马行空的私设，嗯，开心就好。


End file.
